


S Supports That Never Were

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, S Support, crossposted from tumblr, femmeslash, script-format, tags to be added if I add more supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in what the game left blank. Marked as "Complete" because I don't know if I'll add anything more than Kjelle/Severa, Severa/Noire, and Lissa/Maribelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2014-02-03)
> 
> [The canonical C, B, and A supports.](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Severa/Supports#With_Kjelle)

**Severa:** Aagh! You’re hopeless!  
 **Kjelle:** If this is about the ‘Finishing School for Ladies’, I told you that was pointl-  
 **Severa:** No more of your excuses! It’s obvious there’s only one way to make you an honest woman!  
 **Kjelle:** Give it up, Sever– Is that a… ring?  
 **Severa:** SOMEone has to civilize you! And it’s evident it will take a master to do it.  
 **Kjelle:** …Are you nuts? You’d marry me just to make me into a ‘proper lady’?  
 **Severa:** N-no! That’s not it at all! I mean – Oh, why do I even try! You’re just an insensitive boor, and you’ll never understand the sensitive feelings of a lady! _(exits screen)  
_ **Kjelle:** …Was she crying? Severa! Come back here! _(exits screen)_  


_(scene transition)_

**Severa:** *sniff* G-go away!  
 **Kjelle:** What’s all this about?  
 **Severa:** A-as if it matters to you! You just think I’m an idiot! Well, then, just go away and – and see if I care!  
 **Kjelle:** That’s not it at all. …Severa, this isn’t STILL about the Finishing School for Ladies, is it?  
 **Severa:** S-stupid! I made that up just to spend more time with you!  
…I mean…  
 **Kjelle:** What?  
 **Severa:** But now you just think I’m an idiot obsessed with being ladylike when I should be worried about being eaten by Risen. “Which end of a sword do you hold” – very funny. Well, go off and have a laugh with everyone, then. That Severa, she’s so stupid, she –  
 **Kjelle:** That’s not it at all! Why do you think I put up with those stupid lessons?! It wasn’t because I wanted to learn anything in them! I didn’t give a fig for proper application of makeup, and I still don’t!  
 **Severa:** That’s good, because you’re still not any good at – Wait. You mean…  
 **Kjelle:** Do I have to spell it out for you?  
 **Severa:** I… you… GODS, Kjelle, why didn’t you just say something?! We could have saved so much time!  
 **Kjelle:** Why didn’t YOU say something?!  
 **Severa:** S-stop using logic! But if that’s true, why did you turn down the ring?  
 **Kjelle:** I didn’t turn it down! I just wasn’t about to accept it if you meant it as part of those stupid lessons!  
 **Severa:** Well, forget those stupid lessons! J-just tell me if you’re going to take it or not!  
 **Kjelle:** I am.  
 **Severa:** Really? I mean –  
 **Kjelle:** Crazy about weird ideas of “ladylike behavior” or not, you’re the prettiest girl in the army, and stronger than any of those stupid boys. And you’re nice to be around. …Though sometimes I’m not sure why.  
 **Severa:** H-hey! Where’d this sudden well of ladylike compliments come from?! Were you hiding them all along to draw out the lessons?! Kjelle –  
 **Kjelle:** They’re not “ladylike compliments” – it’s the truth.  
 **Severa:** W-why, you’re an old hand at this! I mean – Oh, Kjelle!  
 **Kjelle:** I swear I’m not making it up… What’s with suddenly draping yourself all over me, anyway? Not that I mind…  
 **Severa:** We~ell, since I’m your bride-to-be and all, you should practice carrying me around a bit, hmm?  
 **Kjelle:** What? …Well, if you insist.  
 **Severa:** ACK! What are you doing?! You can’t just sling me over your shoulder like this! I’m your future bride, not a sack of potatoes!  
 **Kjelle:** Whoo boy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2014-03-13) And so it turns out this isn't a one-shot after all.
> 
> [The canonical C, B, and A supports.](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Severa/Supports#With_Noire)

**Severa:** Damnit! Where’d I drop it…?  
 **Noire:** Severa? What’s wrong?  
 **Severa:** I-I’ve caught some of your clumsiness, that’s all! Shoot… I was turning it over in my hand, and my stupid finger slipped… Where’d it roll off to? Ugh! It wasn’t cheap, either …  
 **Noire:** …Can I help?  
 **Severa:** No! Just… stay there until I find this, all right? Of all the times…  
 **Noire:** I’m sorry. I know I’m not of much help… You must get tired of having to take care of me all the time…  
 **Severa:** What?! Well, okay, sometimes. But it’s not that much of a hassle. I-in fact… I wouldn’t mind taking care of you for the rest of my life. If you’ll let me, I mean.  
 **Noire:** …What?  
 **Severa:** And here we go! Just in time, too. Though, ugh… I don’t want to know what it was lying in…  
 **Noire:** A ring? Severa, this is…  
 **Severa:** Noire?  
 **Noire:** *sniff*  
 **Severa:** W-what’s wrong? Is it – is it because it’s all covered in mud? I’m sorry, Noire, I –  
 **Noire:** N-no… *sniff* It’s that I’m so… h-happy… *sob*  
 **Severa:** …Heh.  
…There, there, Noire. I’m here. …I’ll always be here from now on. No need to cry…  
 **Noire:** Th-thank you… *sniff* …But, Severa, um…  
 **Severa:** What?  
 **Noire:** What do you… see in me? I mean, I’m clumsy, I’m weak, I’m pretty much useless… Why would you WANT to take care of me?  
 **Severa:** S-stop saying bad things about yourself! You’re a wimp, sure, but you’re not that bad. You can pull yourself together sometimes. And… you’re… nice. E-even if you’re really a worrywart sometimes, I mean. It’s… nice taking care of you. Being needed. And I l… I l…  
I LIKE you, all right?! T-that’s all! What more do I need to say?!  
 **Noire:** Heh… Oh, Severa… you’re such a sweetheart…  
 **Severa:** THAT may be going too far.  
 **Noire:** *sniffle* I-it’s true, though… You’re so sweet, and caring under that prickly shell, and… I l-love you, Severa… I…  
 **Severa:** … …  
Yeah, me too, Noire. I… love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2015-02-09) We're coming up on Valentine's Day! 
> 
>  
> 
> [The canonical C, B, and A supports.](http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lissa/Supports#With_Maribelle)

**Maribelle:** Darling, is something the matter? You're looking rather distracted.  
 **Lissa:** Um... yeah... I... I don't know what to do...  
 **Maribelle:** If I can help in any way, Lissa, it would be my pleasure. You can always rely on me.  
 **Lissa:** ...  
 **Maribelle** : Lissa?  
 **Lissa** : There's this one person I really like. Really, really like. But... I don't know if this person would ever like me back in that way...  
 **Maribelle** : ...  
 **Lissa** : ...It's eating me up inside. It's... stupid of me to feel like this... but I just feel like such a loser. I'm too cowardly to confess, and I'd just end up making a fool of myself if I tried... I don't want this person to hate me. That would be the worst thing of all...  
 **Maribelle** : Darling, you are neither a coward nor a fool. There could be no greater gift than your love, and anyone who could question that is a fool.  
 **Lissa** : I mean, I've had crushes on boys, but... this is different. I've... never felt like this before. About anyone. Maribelle... you know how to do all these things properly, don't you? So tell me how to confess my feelings to this person... properly. Even if my feelings aren't returned... I want this person to understand... ...  
 **Maribelle:** Of course, darling. As your friend, it's the least I can do. ...To be your friend has been a true blessing. I only wish...  
 **Lissa** : What?  
 **Maribelle** : ...Nothing. Only an utter ingrate would wish... *AHEM* Forgive me my woolgathering. Let us get down to business, shall we? Begin by flattering him on his manliness.  
 **Lissa** : Uhh. Um.  
 **Maribelle:** Even if he isn't that manly, darling, it's what men like to hear. ...Especially if he isn't that manly. Talk about his bulging muscles. His virile good looks. His fierce protectiveness.  
 **Lissa:** Um... well, this person IS fiercely protective...  
 **Maribelle:** Just keep flattering him, darling. I know you won't like to hear this, but, if this person doesn't already appreciate you for your wonderful self, he's plainly dense.  
 **Lissa** : It's... not that this person doesn't appreciate me... Er... Maybe we should start over, Maribelle? I have... doubts about this...  
 **Maribelle:** Of course you have doubts, Lissa. You're young and in love. But I frankly think he's a lunkhead. So lay it on thick.  Look him in the eye, smile, and make it sound as though he subsists entirely off the blood of adult male grizzly bears -  
 **Lissa** : But you've already told me you don't! So that won't... I... I mean...  
 **Maribelle** : Well, of course I was joking! But whatever do his preferences have to.... do with me...  
 **Lissa** : Oh GODS! Forget I said anything! Please forget I said anything!  
 **Maribelle** : Darling... you...  
 **Lissa** : I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Pl-please don't hate me! Please... I don't want to wreck our friendship, Maribelle... please forget I said anything... I'm sorry... Just... please, Maribelle, whatever you do... don't hate me...  
 **Maribelle** : Oh, Lissa... darling, my darling... I don't hate you. How could I ever hate you? Why would I ever hate you?  
 **Lissa** : You don't think that I'm sick? Or a creep? ...You don't think something's wrong with me?  
 **Maribelle** : ...I'd be rather a hypocrite if I did, darling, now wouldn't I?  
 **Lissa:** Wait, what do you mean? Wait... you...  
 **Maribelle** : Lissa, I love you. I always have. ...I always will.  
 **Lissa** : Maribelle, I...  
 **Maribelle** : If you'll have me?  
 **Lissa** : Oh, gods. Nothing would make me happier. ...I love you, Maribelle. Perhaps I always have. ...I know for sure that I always will.


End file.
